Just The Way You Are
by arielleo
Summary: Kisah tentang Oh Sehun yang ingin Kim Jongin menjadi dirinya sendiri. (Lol summary macam apa ini ?) HunKai. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Terinpirasi dari lagunya Bruno Mars . Nggak mau ngomong banyak. Baca aja deh. Khukhukhukhu**

 ** _Just The Way You Are_**

Hai namaku Oh Sehun. Aku punya pacar yg sangat imut dan cantik. Namanya Kim Jongin. Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Bagiku dia itu sangat sempurna dan menakjubkan. Tiada kata yang bisa aku gambarkan tentangnya. Namun ada satu yg tidak aku suka darinya. Jongin selalu mencoba utk menjadi orang lain.

Oh his eyes his eyes makes the stars look like they're not shining.

Mata Jongin itu sangat indah. Mata sayunya yang berwarna coklat hazel itu membuatku jatuh. Mata yang berbinar itu membuatku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku selamanya. Setiap kali Jongin memejamkan matanya aku pasti berasa kecewa kerna aku tak bisa melihat tatapan cintanya itu padaku tapi itu memberiku kesempatan untuk mengecup kedua mata indahnya yang sangat kusukai. Bila ia mulai memakai contact lens itu membuatku marah kerna itu seperti ia mencoba menukar warna mata indahnya.  
 **  
Flashback**

"Sehun~ lihat mataku ! Apakah aku terlihat cantik dgn mata yang berwarna biru ini ?"

Jongin bertanya padaku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menunjukkan matanya. Aku terkejut dan jantungku berdetak kencang karena wajahnya yg terlalu dekat denganku namun aku menutupi ekspresiku dengan wajah datarku. **  
**  
"Tidak. Kau malah terlihat seperti alien dengan warna mata seperti itu". Kataku dengan wajah datar.

"Ishh sehun menyebalkan !" Marah Jonginnieku sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut yang membuat aku ingin menciumnya.

"Warna matamu yang asli itu indah chagi kenapa mau ditukar heum ?" tanyaku pada Jonginku yg imut ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya Sehunnie ~" katanya manja..

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Warna hazel matamu itu merupakan kesukaanku jadi jangan ditukar ne ?" pujukku lembut.

"Tapi…..Baekhyun hyung sangat cantik saat ia memakai contact lens. Aku kan mau jadi seperti Baekkie Hyung juga". Kata Kai lirih.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup menjadi dirimu saja. Mengapa harus repot menjadi orang lain sedangkan diri mu yg asli itu sangat indah".

Kataku dan detiknya aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya mungkin ia malu kerana aku memujinya. Ahh kekasihku ini imut banget sihhh.

"Eum baiklah ! Aku akan mendengar katanya Sehunnie karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sehunnie marah dan kecewa sama aku" kata Kai imut.

"Ke mari Kai". Aku memanggilnya. Kai lalu datang dan duduk di atas pangkuanku.

"Pacar yang baik" Kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun" kata Jongin lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jonginnie" lalu aku mengecup kedua matanya. Dan dia tersenyum malu setelah membuka matanya.

-TBC-

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Maklumlah masih amatir. hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Annyeong yeorobundeul ! I'm back. Here is the short chapter for you guys ~**

 _ **His hair, his hair falls perfectyly without him trying.**_  
 _ **He's so wonderful and I'm tell him everyday.**_

"Sehun !~" Kai memanggilku dengan rengekannya.

"Iya ada apa chagi ?" aku menjawab panggilannya tanpa mengalihkan wajah ku dari majalah yg ku baca kerana aku tahu wajahnya pasti sedang cemberut.

"Ayo temani aku potong rambut. Aku nggak tahan nih ! Rambutnya jatuh terus. Aku rimas dan aku juga ingin membuat gaya potongan rambut sperti Lay Hyung ~" Kai merengek sambil menggoncang2 lenganku.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan rambutmu yg jatuh seperti itu. Aku suka kok jadi nggak usah dipotong ya ? lagian kenapa ingin gaya rambut seperti Lay Hyung heum ? " aku memujuknya agar tidak memotong rambutnya kerana aku menyukai gaya rambutnya yg seperti itu dan aku juga nggak ingin Kai ku sama seperti org lain.

"Tapi rambutnya mulai panjang sehunnie nanti aku nggak bisa ngelihat kamu dan aku ingin gaya rambut seperti Lay Hyung karena rambutnya keren~" Kai menjawab sambil meniup poni rambutnya yg mulai memanjang dengan bibir yg dipoutkan membuatku gemas dan pipiku memerah kerana perkataannya.

"Kan aku sudah kasi tau kamu chagi, nggak perlu ngikutin org lain dan jadi diri kamu sendiri" kataku tegas.

"Tapi..tapi..tapi sehunnie aku …ingin.." Kata Kai lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah aku akan temani tapi kamu harus janji agar memotong rambutmu seperti biasa ne ?" kataku yang luluh dengan puppy eyesnya. Aku paling nggak suka kalau kekasih ku itu menangis, kerna airmatanya itu sangat berharga. (Author: Ihh konyol banget deh lo sehun !) (Sehun: Lo diam aja author ! Sana sambung ngetik !) (Author: *pundung dipojokkan*)

"Iya Kai janji akan dengar katanya Sehunnie" kata Kai sambil tersenyum lalu aku pun menyibak poninya dan mencium keningnya.  
"Ayo kita pergi ke salon" aku menghulurkan tanganku dan Kai memegangnya.

KLIK ! *bunyi pintu ditutup*

Setelah satu jam di salon, Kai pun menghampiri Sehun dengan gaya rambutnya yang sangat sesuai sama wajah manisnya membuat Sehun terpesona.

Sehun: You're so wonderful baby and I will never bored to tell you everyday.

-TBC-

 **Mari kita sama-sama doakan agar Kai tidak memcoba utk menjadi org lain lg. Kekekekeke**

 **Maaf ya ceritaku absurd banget nih ! Khukhukhukhu**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hunkai**_

 _ **-**_

 _ **-**_

 _ **Oh I know I know**_  
 _ **When I compliment him, he won't believe me.**_  
 _ **And It so, it so sad to think that he don't see what I see.**_

"Kai kau cantik" kata Sehun pada Jongin kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie bohong ! aku itu tidak cantik" kata Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu ? Kamu itu manis Kai" kata Sehun lagi sambil memegang kedua pipi Kai.

"Aku tidak secantik Baekkie Hyung, tidak semanis Xiumin Hyung dan tidak sesempurna Suho Hyung" kata Kai sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan kata begitu Kai" Sehun mengusap airmata yang ada dihujung mata Kai.

"Tapi Sehun pasti kecewa punya pacar seperti aku kan hiks" Sehun menggeleng kepala mendengar kata-kata Jonginnya.

"Kai tatap aku dan dengarkan apa yang ingin ku katakan" Sehun mendongakkan dagu Kai menggunakan ibu jarinya dan Kai pun menatap kedua mata Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi cantik untuk memikat hatiku" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap manis hanya untuk menarik perhatianku" Sehun mengecup kedua mata Kai.

"Dan kau juga tidak perlu menjadi sempurna kerana ada aku untuk menutupi ketidaksempurnaanmu" Sehun mengecup hidung mungil Kai.

"Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri Kai kerana itu yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi. Dan dirimu itu tidak tergantikan" dan akhirnya Sehun pun mengecup bibir Kai. Tangisan Kai pun pecah akhirnya.

"Hiks Sehun terima kasih kerana menerima kekuranganku dan hikss.. sudah mencintaiku yang tidak sempurna ini hikss. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun. Hikss" Kai pun memeluk Sehun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jonginnie" Sehun pun membalas pelukan Kai.

 **Update !  
Harap kalian suka.  
Masih ada yang kurang. Aku akan mencoba ynag terbaik untuk memperbaiki tulisan ku .  
Terima kasih pada yg udah follow dan fav ! :)**


End file.
